


Switch It Up

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is the dom, Ryan is the sub. Until he wants to switch it up one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch It Up

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams

Ashley checked the time, and guessed her boyfriend would be finished with his work thing by now. She’d come home early while Ryan had stayed late for the stream, so she sent him a quick text. _Hey. How’d the stream go? You headed home soon?_

She didn’t have to wait long for a response.

_It went. Headed home now_

It was followed by another message before she could respond.

_Do you think we could mix it up a bit tonight?_

Ashley furrowed her brow. _I thought they fed you? Are you still hungry?_

 _No_ , came the reply. _Not food. I mean...Can I top tonight?_

This unusual request gave Ashley pause. Ryan was one of the most submissive guys she’d ever met, which served her dominant tendencies quite well. She loved nothing better than to have this beautiful man, who dwarfed her physically, begging and shaking under her. 

But if Ryan was asking to switch positions, he must need that tonight. Ashley knew that he wouldn’t ask it lightly. 

_Sure,_ she typed back. _Do you want me to change or anything? Get out the box of fun? ___

_No need. I’ll be home in 20. Usual safewords apply._

Ashley went back to her game, though she was having a harder time concentrating than she had earlier, while she mentally prepared herself to play the sub. Giving up on the game, she decided to change, even though Ryan had told her it wasn’t necessary.

Ryan walked in the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ashley. 

“I said you didn’t have to change,” he managed to grumble, dropping his bag on the bench in the entryway and stalking toward her. He caught her around the waist and pulled her against him, crashing his mouth into hers and sliding his other hand into her cascade of blonde hair. 

Ashley could feel the tension in his body, he was wound up over something, the muscles of his shoulders twitching under her fingers as she ran her hands over them. Ryan growled, low in his chest, the sound making Ashley shiver. 

Ryan released the kiss, but held her close, both of them breathing a little harder. “Hi,” he greeted, a bit late.

“Hello dear,” Ashley cooed, her voice syrupy sweet. “Come sit down.”

Ryan let himself be pulled to the loveseat, where he sat and pulled Ashley into his lap. She smiled down at him as he put one hand on her knee and slid it up under the voluminous skirt of her dress.

“When did you turn into a fifties housewife?” he asked, indicating the pretty floral dress with it’s square neckline and wide straps, along with the stockings and garters on her legs. His thumb was rubbing small circles on the outside of her thigh as his hand crept higher.

“Anything to take care of my man,” Ashley’s words were innocent, but the look she gave Ryan under heavy lidded eyes hinted at something distinctly naughtier. She smiled even wider when Ryan reached her hip and raised an eyebrow at her, as he had encountered a garter belt, but no panties under her skirt.

“Oh yeah?” Ryan taunted. He took one of her hands in his and guided it over his crotch, pressing it into the hardness growing behind his fly. “Why don’t you take care of this then?”

Ashley smiled and slid off his lap, situating herself on her knees between Ryan’s spread legs. She watched him through her lashes as she unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down as much as she could, and set her mouth over his still clad cock. 

Ryan groaned, and Ashley finally saw his shoulders fall for the first time that evening. It was a small relaxation, his thighs were still quivering under her hands, but it was a start. She teased at his dick through the cotton of his boxer briefs, her hands running over the shape of it but never quite circling all the way around. 

Ryan looked down at her, asking, “Green?” When she nodded, he continued, “Then quit with the teasing and suck my cock already.” His voice was harsh, the tension of his body creeping into his voice as he ordered her around. Ashley was more than a little surprised to feel the thrill through her own body in response, and the heat pooling in her belly. She knew she wouldn’t leave this scene disappointed, but she hadn’t expected to truly enjoy her role like this.

Ashley was still smiling as she pulled Ryan’s jeans and underwear off and re-settled between his now-bare legs. She ran her hands along his thighs, the dark blond hair there tickling her palms. When Ryan grunted impatiently again, she set about accomplishing the goal he’d set, leaning forward and sucking the head of his cock into her mouth.

Ashley teased at his shaft with her fingertips while she played with his tip, rolling her tongue around it and playing with the tension of her lips. The pop sound as she released it was borderline obscene, and she let the mix of saliva and precum drip down over his cock. Ashley added some extra spit to her hand before finally wrapping her hand around him and stroking him in earnest. 

Ryan kept his eyes on Ashley as she returned her mouth to his erection and took as much of it in her mouth as she could. She moved up and down, her hand sliding along in time, trying to take more with each dip. When she gagged herself for the second time, Ryan gently guided her off of his cock.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he admonished. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Ashley replied, her blood singing through her veins. Her eyes were shining and her mouth was wet and swollen and Ryan couldn’t help but pull her to stand in front of him. She scrambled to get her feet under her, and looked wide eyed down at Ryan where he sat.

Ryan slid his hand up between her legs. Ashley let out a shaky breath and shifted, allowing him access to the wetness pooling at the junction of her thighs. He glanced up at her as he slid his finger along it, smirking a bit at how aroused she was. 

He pulled her into his lap again, facing him with her knees on either side of his hips. Ashley helped to pull her skirts out of the way so that she could feel the hard length of him against her bare skin.

Ryan gripped her hips, hard enough that Ashley expected to see bruises there later, and lifted her so that her entrance was just over his erection. He rolled his hips, teasing her lips with his tip, making her squirm under his hands. He finally relented, lowering her down onto his cock. They both moaned at the sensation as they rested there, letting Ashley’s body adjust around him.

Ryan waited for Ashley’s muttered, “Green” before loosening his grip on her hips and allowing her to roll her body against his, moving herself over the length of him and down again. Slowly she built up speed, Ryan adding helpless little upward thrusts to increase the friction. He reached behind her and slid the zipper of her dress down, loosening the bodice enough that he could pull it down to expose her breasts.

Ashley loved it when Ryan focused on her breasts. He was almost reverent, cupping them and rolling the pink nipples between his fingers. Trying to lay his mouth on them with her gyrating in his lap was futile, so he settled for little nibbles at the crook of her neck as he pulled her against him.

“You close?” he asked, his voice low and rough.

Ashley shook her head. “No, but it’s fine. Do me later,” she panted, still bouncing on his cock at a steady pace she knew would bring him to climax. Ryan placed his hands on her hips again, slowing her and moving her hips in a wide circle, trying to find an angle that made her eyes go wide. She shook her head again. “Babe, it’s the position, it’s not gonna happen. Let’s just finish,” she explained, moving to start again.

Ryan demonstrated his far superior strength by pulling her off of him and setting her on the other side of the loveseat. “We’ll finish when I say we’re finished,” he said calmly. “And that won’t be until you come so hard your toes curl. Face the arm, bend over, one knee on the couch.” 

Ashley’s eyes went wide as another thrill swept through her at this unfamiliar power balance. She did as he asked, bracing her arms on the side of the couch and turning her back to Ryan with her legs spread. She felt him stand behind her, rucking up the skirts of the dress that was hanging at her waist and lining himself up to enter her once more.

From this new position Ashley had no control, neither the pace nor the force were hers to command. She could only rock back on her heels against Ryan to encourage him to fuck her harder. The new angle was working for her, though, and she could feel the seeds of orgasm building at her centre.

“Ryan,” she panted. “I’m close.” Ashley whined through her teeth as he laid his chest against her back, reaching around to circle around her clit with one large finger.

“Not until I say,” Ryan teased. “Your toes gotta curl, remember?”

Ashley groaned. “Please, Ryan,” she begged. “Please, I am so close.”

“Tsk tsk,” he scolded. “So impatient. Where is this impatience when you’re teasing me, hmm?”

She choked back a sob. “Please, I am begging you,” she said, one of her arms following his down to lay over his hand, trying to move it where she needed.

Ashley could feel Ryan’s smile against her skin as he laid kisses along her spine. “Well, since you asked,” he acquiesced, finally flicking his finger over her clit. It only took fifteen seconds of that pressure, combined with the thrusts of his cock inside her, for her to break and the waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

Ryan removed his hand as she began to shake and straightened, his hands once again falling to her hips. He thrust into her, the pace becoming more erratic as the pulses of her orgasm flowed through her, making her clench around him. He grunted as he spilled inside her, stuttering to a stop.

They collapsed in a heap onto the couch, their limbs entangled, sharing soft kisses. “I think I see the appeal,” Ashley admitted, drawing patterns in Ryan’s chest hair. “Of being a sub, I mean.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah?” he asked. “I kinda get why you like being in charge, I guess. But I wouldn’t want to do it all the time.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Ashley agreed. “But if I ever want to try again, who do I have to get to rile you up like this?”

After a beat, they answered in unison. “Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ltsharp1](http://ltsharp1.tumblr.com) for the prompt!
> 
> Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://insert-blank-wood.tumblr.com) Apparently I'll write the occasional prompt fill!


End file.
